fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant-Make
Plant-Make (植物を作る, Shokubutsu o tsukuru; lit. "Plant Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the ability to create, produce, and build objects using all manner of plant life and additional forces of nature. As one of the fundamental styles of magic that makes of the natural environment, regardless of the ecosystem, Plant-Make has one of the highest levels of creative liberties among the many Molding Magic arts, using the countless species of plants, vegetation, and flora in Earth Land as a weapon to be used against any enemy, even applying the use of magical plants to increase it's already flexible style of casting. Considered a direct descendant of Green Magic in which it allows the user to manipulate nature, and a subspecies ability of Plant Magic, the ability to grow plants of various properties, Plant-Make enables the user to animate or give life to plant-like creatures with a will of their own, being the closest thing to actual living creatures unlike previous any other form of Molding Magic, equipped with their very own abilities and styles of combat that very much makes them independent combatant forces free to attack at on their own. Description Much like it all other forms of make-magic, Plant-Make allows the user to mold their energy into all manner of plant life akin to an element, morphing it into a variety of different shapes and sizes. Using two hands with this Magic produces more stable creations. Using the faster one-hand style can cause creations to have less stability and power. In order to utilize this particular form of Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within the ground floor that connects with all the plant life underneath and above it, using their magic to reach at the roots and stimulate their growth to the point of rapidly accelerating their natural evolution, to the point of magically altering them to fit their desired needs in battle. This is performed by the user utilizing their ethernano to control the development of plant growth taking place in the environment around them, regardless of it's condition or status, hence their ability produce a variety of plants with distinct properties even though they would normally be found in different regions. From growing different species of plants that would be commonly found in soil-specific locations, Plant-Make alters the nature that plants develop in a certain way under conditions that would normally allow them to grow, making it simplistic to farm, grow, and produce any type of plant species they want in a matter of seconds, in whatever location they find themselves in. However, given the nature of the magic causing drastic changes to the plant's composition through their magic, the entire process triggers dramatic effects to take place, making would normally be normal-produced plants into magically-transformed creatures that come equipped with an entire arsenal of abilities akin to the plant-type they are. In terms of style, Plant-Make is often used with it's parent abilities for maximum effect; by using Green Magic to make the terrain brim with life and Plant Magic to enforce the violent aspects of plants with the purpose of producing and manipulating all manner of flora in any region for combat and miscellaneous purposes ranging from simple attacks to more complex task. During use, the user throws their magic deep inside the earth beneath them, infusing the rich earth with their energy, churning the very elements that compose the ground (minerals, nutrients, proteins) into a suitable habitat in which magical plants can grow at full strength without any disturbance, making direct contact with dormant or active roots of the local ecosystem of trees and plants alike. Spreading out to envelop the roots with an in-flood of revitalizing nourishment coming from the user, this power has the astounding effect of bringing back to life all manner of ecological creatures that can effectively restart the growing life cycle in plants in most locations, capable of making even the most barren wastelands into an oasis brimming with all kinds of plant life. In terms of battle, the user can create all manner of plant-like creatures and weapons of various types, adopting the traits of the plant used to create them in the first place; by using a poisonous plant as the catalyst to create a sword, the weapon produced has will display the combined characteristics of both a sword and Poison Magic. Additionally, anything constructed or produced by Plant-Magic, be it plant-like in nature, are known to become vastly superior to anything found in the natural world. This is due to the magic altering properties it has when interacting with the flora and soil the user makes contact with, effectively increase the quality it has, allowing for higher class creations to take place. This typically results in higher end weapons, creatures to come into existence, such as increased ability or durability. The user can enhance the quality of their work by altering the plant even further by enhancing the plan't inate abilities for further growth, drawing out and amplify its hidden powers and abilities to the fullest and greatest extent through the use of natural evolution. This allows the user to splice together different species of plants together for a series of uncountable combinations of plants to produce any variation of magical abilities. When activated, the user can use any surface or ground surface as the catalyst in which to exert their magical power, causing wild plants to grow in violent degrees, bursting through the floor of from a seed as they overrun the neighboring landscape by growing to monumental levels in order to facilitate expansion, doing so with a great amount of speed, all the while the user remains in control of the entire ordeal. This heightens their influence to great degrees, diversifying their tactics by literally terraforming the battle field with their magic, shaping it in any way they desire instantaneously by making it their personal domain with the intentions of turning it all into a vast jungle forest where everything is under their direct control. From producing legions of trees to impale their opponents to death, produce traps or obstacles that could downright kill them from afar, to creating carnivorous plant monsters with their own sense of will to hunt down any opponent heading toward the user. At it's core, Plant-Make gives the user the capacity of manipulating ethernano so precisely in a way that they can modify how it binds together to affect the size and shape of the plants they can produce through their will, even their chemical composition, enabling the user to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing as they bond different plant materials together in order to manifest something brand new types of plants onto the battlefield, or even reshape a pre-existing plants into something more suitable for their tastes. However, to utilize a pure form of Molding Magic of this quality, the user is required to use their own magical aura as the catalyst for the modification, thus requiring them to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Unlike all other forms of Molding Magic, in which it has them interacting with inanimate objects such as elements or other form of materials, Plant-Make uses already living objects as its main focus, and has been described as an "unstable" type of Magic, with the shapes created reflecting the personality of the user, in which cases, has most of their creations turn on them,resulting in the user's death. Therefore, creations tend to be different from user to user, with the most skilled demonstrating a higher level of control and discipline in controlling their creations without losing control. Interestingly, thanks to how Plant-Make works, it can be almost certainly assured that everything they produce via its use has a capacity to demonstrate a sense of intelligence, making them mobile weapons with the single purpose of helping the caster out of a pinch; however, certain masters of the style are shown to be able to use this magic art in its purest form by manipulating and shaping ethernano itself rather than the plant. Unlike traditional forms of plant-manipulating magic that is commonly found in it's predecessors, the plants produced by Plant-Make can be formed into any object of the user's choosing: the only limitations are their own imagination, and the amount of magic energy at their disposal which determines how long their formed spell will stay functional, with the condition of the local terrain playing an important role in which plants they can produce. In extremely advanced cases, the user does not have to hold the any actual sort of plant physically with their hands in order to shape it; on the other hand , a master user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses without so much as lifting a single hand to do so. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using the plants they create, such as covering the ground with all manner of plant life, such as vines, roots, or grassy moss. The plants also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury by tightly tying the wound with vines. However, since they are plants, the user is able to use medicinal herbs to increase the capacity of healing they have even further. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. Much like all forms of Molding Magic, Plant-Make has is able to employ the use of the two common forms of molding. The first one is called Static Plant-Make Magic. This type of Plant-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Plant-Make Magic. This type of Plant-Make focuses on creating animate plant-like creatures and monstrosities, usually in the form of cannibalistic, violent animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. It should be noted that Plant-Make shines the brightest when using the dynamic form, as the number of creatures that can be produced have a nearly limitless potential capacity for growth and use. However, Plant-Make one final style of molding that separates it from other forms of Molding Magic, and is typically dubbed as Plant-Make Unlimited. Subspecies Abilities Casting Style * Static Plant-Make (静的な植物を作る, Seiteki Puranto Meiku): Static Plant-Make is one of two methods to utilize Ice-Make- it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Plant-Make users, Static Ice-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering - Static Plant-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; they are capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. Unlike traditional forms of maker magic, in which a user uses an element to produce weapons, the user's creations are derived from all forms of organic plant life found in Earth Land, ranging from flowers, trees, flora, and orchids, applying their unique traits into the weapons they produce. Adding a magical boost to anything they create, the plants used will exhibit a higher capacity to exert their natural abilities when transformed into weapons and tools, such as making wood more durable, transforming ordinary poisons into lethal toxins, while also making them all the more useful than their ordinary counterparts. * Dynamic Plant-Make (ダイナミックプラントメイク, Dainamikku Puranto Meiku): Dynamic Plamnt-Make is the second form of Plant-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from plants. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Plant-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these living beings take on the form of dark-green creatures with floral-like details akin to flowers and plant life. While Dynamic Plant-Make focuses on plant-like animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Plant-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Plant-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Plant-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Plant-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. * Plant-Make Unlimited (植物を無制限にする, Shokubutsu o Museigen ni Suru): Considered the Secret Art (秘術, Hijutsu) of Plant-Make Magic, this style of Molding Magic adopts the qualities of Lost Magic, known for their immense power and the sheer gravity of they in battle. Combining, while at the same time surpassing both aspects of Plant-Make's dynamic and static maker abilities; unlike it's previous incarnations, the Unlimited-Make of Molding Magic allows users to conjure titanic creations that become the amalgamation of the user's own physical and magical powers given physical form, endowing them with a devastating ability for destruction and creation unlike anything produced through Static or Dynamic-Make. As an Unlimited style used in conjunction with plants, Plant-Make's already impressive display at the use of plants is taken to new level altogether, spawning creatures and weapons of untold magnitude unto the battlefield, taking Molding Magic one step further by molding the very forces of nature into uncanny master works that dwarf anything capable of being produced through conventional means of magic. Trivia * Inspired by Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Caster Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Green Magic Category:Plant Magic